


All That Glitters

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times people aren't who they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** All That Glitters  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester  & Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Some times people aren't who they seem.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

Her fingers brushed the back of his hand as she sat his beer on the table in front of him. Dean leaned his head to the side and enjoyed the view as she walked away. _She was the prettiest thing he’d seen in a very long time._

She turned her head and gave him a come hither look over her shoulder and Dean swallowed hard. He quickly downed the contents of the bottle in one gulp before standing to follow her.

Sam hastily grabbed his brother’s arm. “You can’t, Dean.”

Dean pouted. “Why the hell not?”

“She’s a Siren.”

_Damn._


End file.
